


Even If I Throw Away Everything Else. I Only Need That Smile. – Light

by downhill1108



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Orchestra, Classical Music, Conductor - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23963005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downhill1108/pseuds/downhill1108
Summary: Byungchan adalah anak dari president sebuah orkestra besar di negaranya, dengan Seungwoo sebagai kekasihnya yang merupakan conductor muda yang sedang naik daun dari orkestra tersebut. Konser akhir tahun membawa Seungwoo pada dua pilihan yang berat, antara kecintaannya pada dunia musiknya atau kecintaannya pada Byungchan.
Relationships: (implicit mention), Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Even If I Throw Away Everything Else. I Only Need That Smile. – Light

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time writing Seungchan.  
> The work is dedicated for #Seungchanbahagia2020 monthly writing challenge created by lovable au writers in twitter  
> The story is based on the lyric from Victon song "Your Smile and You"

Suara gesek biola yang bersahut-sahutan dengan flute menjadi penyambut ketika Byungchan membuka pintu ruang latian orkestra. Bukan, Byungchan tidak terlambat, dia bahkan bukan salah satu pemain orkestra yang sedang latihan itu. Byungchan kesana untuk memonitor jalannya latihan, mewakili ayahnya yang merupakan president dari S Philharmonic. Begitu alasannya pada ayahnya untuk bisa datang ke tempat latihan. Namun yang sebenarnya, ia mau melihat yang lain.

“Oke, kita break 20 menit. Setelah itu kita move on ke Symphony No.5, thank you.” tutup sosok yang berdiri sendirian di hadapan puluhan musisi itu.

Sosok itu adalah sang conductor, pemimpin jalannya puluhan musisi yang bermain dengan instrument mereka masing-masing. Ia yang bertanggung jawab membuat puluhan suara itu menyatu menjadi harmoni yang merdu. Sosok itu, yang memiliki nama Seungwoo, adalah alasan utama Byungchan hadir sore itu. Karena Seungwoo, diluar persona nya sebagai seorang conductor, adalah pria yang menjadi tambatan hati Byungchan selama 1 tahun terakhir.

“Kamu nggak mau bikin istirahatnya jadi 1 jam aja gitu?” ujar Byungchan seraya memberikan sebotol air mineral dingin pada Seungwoo.

“Biar lamaan sama kamu maksudnya?“

“Ya iya. Emang susah punya pacar musisi. Lebih milih lamaan sama musik daripada sama pacar.“

“Bukan gitu, chan..“ jawab Seungwoo dengan tawa karena gemas dengan pemuda yang lebih muda.

Byungchan memajukan bibir bawah dan menggembungkan pipinya tanda merajuk. Rasanya Seungwoo ingin mencubit pipi Byungchan kalau ia tidak ingat ia masih berada di dalam ruang latihan dan beberapa musisi berlalu-lalang di sekitar mereka.

“Ke mobil sebentar ya?”

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Seungwoo menggamit tangan Byungchan untuk membawanya keluar. Kenapa pililhannya mobil bukannya café di belakang gedung latihan? Seungwoo lebih memilih ruang tertutup dan sempit dibandingkan area nyaman dengan suasana minimalis untuk berbicara berdua dengan Byungchan. Seungwoo lebih suka waktunya dengan Byungchan dilewati dengan privasi, sementara café disana bisa dibayangkan berapa pemain orkestra yang bisa melihat mereka. Bukan karena ia menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan Byungchan, hanya saja ia mau mengurangi rumor-rumor tidak mengenakkan yang sempat menimpa keduanya pada awal-awal hubungan mereka.

“Mau ngomongin apa sampe aku dibawa ke mobil?”

Bukannya langsung menjawab, Seungwoo malah membawa Byungchan ke pelukannya.

“Aku mau quality time sama kamu. Waktu kita nggak banyak, tapi seenggaknya bisa dihabiskan dengan berkualitas kan?”

“Aku kangen, tau.” jawab Byungchan sementara tangannya membalas pelukan Seungwoo.

“Baru juga kemaren ketemu, chan.“

“Iya, tapi aku kan dianggurin sementara kamu malah dengerin recording sambil merhatiin score. Kadang-kadang aku lebih cemburu sama kertas yang isinya toge-toge itu deh daripada fans kamu.“

“Kan konser seminggu lagi, Byungchan...“

Gemas. Entah berapa kali kata itu diputar di otak Seungwoo melihat pacarnya sedari tadi. Akhirnya tersampaikan juga keinginannya untuk mencubit pipi gembil yang lebih muda.

“Iiiih. Sakit, ah.“

“Ya abis kamu gemes banget.“

“Aku nanti ga bisa liat latihan sampe selesai tau. Makanya aku pinginnya kamu break lamaan.”

“Oh, kamu mau kemana?”

“Aku harus ke percetakan, buku acara mulai naik cetak per hari ini. Nggak sempet kalo aku nunggu mereka ngirim baru aku cek. Abis itu aku sama anak media juga mau ketemu publisher, inget besok kamu ada interview buat ngomongin soal konser.”

“Kayaknya kamu deh yang lebih sibuk daripada aku.”

“Kan aku emang tugasnya banyak di akhir-akhir gini, kamu tuh yang ga berhenti sibuknya.”

“Jangan ngambek dong, sayang. Chair person konser baru ini semangat banget ya ternyata.”

“Ini pertama kalinya aku involve di konser kamu dengan posisi yang besar begini. Aku nggak mau buat orang-orang kecewa.“

Seungwoo sadar Byungchan mendapat beban baru yang besar. Bahkan sebelum ia masuk ke jajaran komite tetap di orkestra yang diketuai oleh ayahnya sendiri. Bukan tidak masuk akal Byungchan merasa harus menjalankan semuanya dengan sempurna, terlebih statusnya yang orang-orang ketahui adalah kekasih dari sang conductor. Seungwoo mengambil tangan Byungchan untuk digenggamnya erat lalu dibawa untuk dicium satu per satu buku jarinya. Usahanya untuk menyalurkan sayangnya agar Byungchan lebih rileks.

“Kamu nggak akan bikin kecewa.“

Sisa berapa menit mereka habiskan di dalam mobil, sekedar untuk menyerap energi dari presensi masing-masing. Hingga akhirnya Seungwoo harus kembali bertugas dan Byungchan mengucapkan pamitnya karena ia tidak akan sempat melakukannya saat Seungwoo tengah latihan nanti.

**

Berapa hari berlalu hingga akhirnya tiba hari yang ditunggu-tunggu. Ini jelas bukan konser pertama Seungwoo, tapi ini merupakan pertama kalinya Byungchan _nya_ menjadi penanggung jawab bagaimana acara malam itu berjalan. Maka bukan tidak mungkin saat ini Byungchan yang tidak akan bermain di atas panggung malah berkeringat lebih dingin dibandingkan dengan Seungwoo.

“Kamu tuh dari tadi mondar-mandir loh, chan. Tenang aja dulu, kan semua orang udah di brief tadi pagi.“

Pemuda yang tingginya mencapai 185 cm itu sedang berada di ruang conductor atas permintaan sang conductor itu sendiri. Kalau tidak diminta, mungkin ia masih berkeliling Concert Hall hanya untuk memastikan vas bunga di pintu masuk tidak diletakkan terlalu ke kanan. Tetapi namanya tegang, Byungchan tidak berhenti bergerak selama ia ditahan di ruangan Seungwoo. Entah mondar-mandir, menggigit kuku, atau sekedar mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya ke lantai.

“Chan, bisa bantu iketin dasiku?“ kembali Seungwoo memanggil pacarnya yang tengah gelisah.

“Kamu udah bisa dan sering pake sendiri, woo.“

“Rasanya hari ini kemampuan bikin dasi kupu-kupuku hilang.“

Byungchan menghela nafas lalu menghampiri Seungwoo dengan cepat. Tangannya sudah ahli dalam membuat ikatan dasi kupu-kupu yang rapi. Mungkin karena lingkungannya yang sedari kecil membuatnya terbiasa dengan balutan kemeja tuksedo dan dasi kupu-kupu. Tidak sampai 5 menit, dasi Seungwoo sudah bertengger rapi di tengah kerahnya. Tapi tangan Byungchan setelahnya tidak dilepas Seungwoo.

“Tenang, chan.“

“Bunga di pojok, itu dari Sir Alexander Gibson kan? Conductor London Philharmonic yang pernah jadi guru kamu.”

“Iya.”

“Diluar sana, nggak cuma nama beliau yang terkenal, woo. Aku liat list-nya dan nggak nyangka banyak orang penting yang dateng.”

“Mungkin karena ini akhir tahun? No wonder konser akhir tahun itu lebih rame, chan.”

“Justru itu, kalo ada yang salah gimana?”

“Hey, kamu meragukan aku atau gimana?“

“Bukan kamu, woo. The whole part of the show, not the piece you play. I’m sure you and the orchestra will do well”

“Justru itu. Apapun yang terjadi, the show must go on. I’ll make sure, once on stage, the show will go on well. Kamu percaya sama aku kan?”

Seungwoo membawa dagu Byungchan agar pemuda yang duduk dengan kalut itu menatapnya lurus. Ia menunggu hingga Byungchan mengangguk lalu mengecup kening yang lebih muda. Gestur untuk berkata semua akan baik-baik saja. Tiga ketukan sebelum seorang kru panggung masuk ke ruangan lalu memisahkan Seungwoo dan Byungchan, tanda acara akan dimulai.

Dalam setiap pertunjukkan musik klasik, sudah menjadi sebuah tradisi bahwa para audiens tidak akan mengeluarkan suara tepukan tangan atau _sebisa mungkin_ suara apapun untuk menikmati pertunjukan dengan khidmat. Hal itu pula yang terjadi di dalam Concert Hall malam itu. Audiens terus menikmati setiap alunan notasi yang dibangun Seungwoo dengan tim besarnya, lalu memberi respon tanda apresiasi di setiap akhir nada yang dimainkan.

Semuanya berjalan lancar hingga akhir babak satu lalu dilanjutkan dengan babak kedua. Sampai pada karya terakhir, Byungchan bisa melihat antusiasme audiens di sekitarnya. Adrenalin terus menderu saat orkestra sedang membangun klimaks untuk menutup Symphony No.5 karya Beethoven dengan dinamika fortissimo. Jeda 1 detik setelah orkestra memainkan notasi terakhir dan Seungwoo, sang _conductor_ , menghentikan gerakan baton-nya, tepukan tangan satu mulai bersuara. Gemuruh ribuan tepukan tangan lainnya beserta beberapa siulan mengikuti kemudian. Tidak sedikit orang berdiri dan berteriak “Bravo” disana-sini turut meramaikan gemuruh apresiasi malam itu.

Byungchan, dengan lega dan terharu ikut merasakan apresiasinya. Tatapannya bertemu dengan Seungwoo yang walaupun dari jauh, ia yakin bisa melihat bahwa Seungwoo disana menatap dengan senyum yang ditujukan untuk dirinya. Seungwoo berdiri dengan tegap, menyerap gemuruh tepuk tangan itu tidak hanya untuk dirinya tapi juga untuk seluruh orkestra dengan sesekali menundukkan kepala tanda ucapan terimakasih.

Selayaknya sebuah acara yang sukses, beberapa tamu penting beserta petinggi dan bintang konser malam itu berkumpul untuk bersosialisasi. Puluhan ucapan selamat tidak henti mengalir baik untuk Seungwoo, Byungchan, dan juga beberapa anggota orkestra yang ada disana. Byungchan dan Seungwoo bahkan belum sempat kembali bertatap muka. Keduanya hampir saja memiliki waktu berdua sebelum pria berumur sekitar 65 tahun menghampiri Seungwoo.

“Seungwoo! It’s been quite a long time”

“Sir Alexander, yes it’s been a long time. Hope you’ve been well” Seungwoo menyapa dan menjabat tangannya sopan. Pria ini adalah Sir Alexander Gibson yang tadi sempat disebut Byungchan. Pria yang sama yang bertahun lalu sempat menjadi pengaruh besar di karir musik Seungwoo.

“Yes, yes, of course I’ve been well. Otherwise I will not be here”

“What brings you here, Sir? Didn’t expect you’re coming to our concert this year.”

“Oh yeah, the phil had been on tour and we had just stopped by Hong Kong when I got your invitation. I said why not take a break few days here and watch you for once in a while.”

“That is very nice of you, Sir. Thank you for making time coming here.”

“No problem. I’ve been getting footage of your concerts when I’m in London. I could see you’ve been musically growing even more.” Pria dengan tinggi sekitar 173 cm itu tidak henti-hentinya memuji mantan muridnya. Ikut merasa bangga bahwa ia menjadi bagian dari perkembangan yang ditunjukkan Seungwoo.

“It’s also thanks to you, Sir. Couldn’t reach this point if it weren’t for all your trainings.”

“Nice boy as ever. You see, how long have you been in this orchestra?”

“I believe it would be 3 years by the Spring next year. Why is it, Sir?”

Kali ini pria dengan perawakan sedikit tambun itu mendekat ke arah Seungwoo lalu melanjutkan berbicara dengan volume yang lebih kecil.

“Seungwoo, aren’t you expecting to have bigger stage now? Royal Festival Hall, perhaps?”

“That.. would be a very much pleasure for our orchestra, Sir.”

“Yes, the orchestra plays really well. But it’s not what I mean. I mean you. You know you can have it.”

Seungwoo mulai paham kemana pembicaraan ini akan berlanjut, maka ia menjawab “I don’t know if I deserve it.”

“Oh, you do. In fact, I was about to ask you to come with me. Learn to be my apprentice in London Philharmonic.”

Seungwoo terdiam. Tawaran itu, tentu bukan tawaran yang main-main. Walaupun Seungwoo tau anggur di tangan orang yang dihormatinya itu sudah habis setengahnya, Seungwoo yakin betul itu bukan tawaran yang diberikan orang dalam keadaan mabuk.

“Pardon me, Sir. I-“

“Your contract ends after 3 years, right? Maybe it’s a chance for you to grow more in London.”

“I don’t know what to say at the moment, Sir.” jawab Seungwoo akhirnya. Tentu, keputusan sebesar itu tidak mungkin bisa ia berikan dalam keadaan euforia pasca konser.

“Relax, you have several months ahead. Take your time, then call me when the time comes. Oh, you said Spring, right? Just in time we’ll be coming here for a tour. I guess you could answer me at that time. Consider it well.”

Dengan tepukan pelan di bahunya, conductor senior itu meninggalkan Seungwoo berdiri di tengah ruangan pesta. Seungwoo bisa melihat Byungchan di seberangnya, ikut berdiam seperti dirinya. Dari situ Seungwoo tahu, Byungchan mendengar semuanya. Maka ketika Byungchan keluar ruangan untuk menghindarinya, ia tidak mengejarnya.

Malam itu Byungchan tidak kembali ke ruang pesta, tidak juga menunggu Seungwoo untuk mengantarkannya pulang. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini hanya bahwa ia perlu menenangkan diri. Berusaha rasional, Byungchan mengirimkan pesan singkat pada Seungwoo untuk memberitahunya bahwa ia baik-baik saja dan hanya lelah karena banyak hal yang terjadi di hari itu. Lalu soal yang tadi ia dengar, ia hanya berharap untuk tidak diganggu selama beberapa waktu.

Seungwoo paham, dan mengalah untuk memberi Byungchan waktu. Selalu begitu. Namun ketika waktu yang diberikan sudah lebih dari 7 hari dan belum ada kabar lebih lanjut dari yang lebih muda, tentu Seungwoo menjadi khawatir. Ia mencoba menghubungi sang kekasih yang masih belum mau menjawab panggilannya. Mendatangi rumahnya hanya untuk mendapat jawaban bahwa yang dicarinya sedang tidak berada di tempat. Maka kemudian ia mencoba melalui jalur yang lain.

“Wooseok, bisa bantu gue?“ ujar Seungwoo pada Wooseok yang berada di seberang ujung telepon.

Seungwoo menceritakan semuanya pada Wooseok. Tentang gurunya yang mendatanginya pasca konser, tawaran tiba-tiba yang diberikannya malam itu, dan Byungchan yang menghindarinya sejak saat itu.

“Sejak kapan sih gue punya empati buat bantuin lovebirds?” adalah kalimat pertama yang dilontarkan Wooseok setelah Seungwoo selesai menyuarakan permintaannya.

“Sejak Jinhyuk?”

“Sekali lagi bilang gitu gue bakal lakuin hal yang sama kayak Byungchan ke lo.”

“Sorry, sorry. But on a serious note, lo sahabatnya Byungchan. Gue nggak tau harus gimana lagi kalo bukan minta bantuan lo.”

Wooseok bisa merasakan desperasi Seungwoo dari suaranya di telepon.

“Okay, fine. Besok gue coba ngomong sama Byungchan.”

Keesokan harinya, Wooseok menepati janjinya pada Seungwoo untuk menemui Byungchan. Tidak seperti jawaban yang diberikan untuk Seungwoo, Wooseok dibiarkan masuk ke rumah dan bertemu dengan si pemuda yang seperti hilang tanpa kabar itu. Byungchan memeluk Wooseok saat sahabatnya itu masuk ke kamar pribadinya. Basa-basi antar kedua sahabat itu lalu menjadi pengantar tujuan utama kedatangan Wooseok.

“Seungwoo ngasih tau tentang semuanya ke gue kemaren.“

“Oh.. no wonder“

“Pantes kemaren waktu after concert gue nggak liat lo. Biasanya kan lo sama Seungwoo nempel. Cerita sama gue, lo kenapa?“

“Gue bingung, seok..“

“Bingung kenapa?“

“Harusnya gue seneng Seungwoo dapet tawaran itu, tapi gue ga bisa pura-pura seneng dan malah kabur. Gue malu. Gue pingin dukung dia tapi gue nggak bisa. Gue bingung harus gimana.”

“Wajar kalo lo nggak bisa pura-pura seneng. Tawaran itu tiba-tiba aja dikasih ke Seungwoo di depan lo. Lo pasti takut kalo dia bakal nerima terus pergi kan?“ Byungchan diam, tapi lalu mengangguk pada Wooseok.

“Kalo lo jadi gue, lo gimana seok? Kalo Jinhyuk yang ada di posisi Seungwoo, lo gimana?“

Wooseok sempat terdiam, ia berpikir reaksi apa yang akan ia berikan kalau ia bertukar tempat dengan sahabatnya sekarang.

“Gue akan biarin dia ambil kesempatan itu. Buat gue, itu bisa jadi motivasi gue untuk berkembang dan ngejar Jinhyuk juga dengan kemampuan gue. Ya walaupun gue lebih yakin kalo di dunia nyata, gue yang akan dapet tawaran itu duluan daripada dia. Lagian nggak harus lalu hubungan kita selesai kan? Maybe long-distance relationship is not an easy thing, but if the person you want to be with worth to try, why not?”

“Gue nggak nyangka Jinhyuk bisa bikin lo jawab kayak gitu, seok.” ucap Byungchan setelah terdiam cukup lama. Byungchan menatap wajah sahabatnya, terpesona karena orang yang dulu terkenal tidak punya empati dan ketertarikan untuk memiliki hubungan dengan seseorang, sekarang bisa berkata seperti itu.

“Oh, damn you. Diem ga.” Wooseok lalu menggunakan bantal yang terdekat dengannya untuk memukul Byungchan hingga si empunya kamar meminta ampun padanya.

“Intinya, lo harus omongin dulu sama Seungwoo. Jangan anaknya lo ghosting terus-terusan. Dia udah desperate banget waktu telepon gue kemaren.”

“Oke..”

“Udah ah gue pulang. Tugas gue udah kelar.”

Sepeninggalnya Wooseok, malam itu Byungchan bertekad menghadapi Seungwoo. Melalui pesan singkat di dini hari ia mengajak Seungwoo bertemu nanti saat latihan orkestra. Sengaja ia mengirim pesan saat dini hari, agar tidak segera dijawab oleh Seungwoo. Namun ternyata harapannya salah, karena berselang 3 menit saja, teleponnya berdering menandakan Seungwoo berusaha memanggilnya. Byungchan ingin mengangkat, tapi tangannya berhenti saat ia ingin menggapai ponselnya. Hingga akhirnya dering berhenti dan tidak berdering kembali setelah puluhan menit lamanya. Seungwoo paham, Byungchan belum bisa bicara sekarang, biarlah semua dibicarakan di waktu yang ia tentukan.

**

Siang itu latihan orkestra kembali berjalan pasca kesuksesan konser akhir tahun minggu lalu. Seungwoo berusaha berkonsentrasi memimpin di depan, tapi pesan Byungchan dini hari tadi membuatnya tidak bisa berhenti untuk memikirkan Byungchan di sela-sela gerakan baton-nya. Mungkin ada beberapa pemain yang dapat melihatnya melakukan kesalahan-kesalahan kecil disana-sini. Tepat di pertengahan movement terakhir sebuah concerto, Byungchan masuk ke ruangan besar itu melalui pintu dibelakang barisan pemain perkusi. Seungwoo hampir saja membuat tempo concerto menjadi dua kali lipat jika Byungchan tidak tersenyum padanya.

Notasi terakhir sudah dibunyikan, dan kalau mau jujur sebetulnya masih ada pemain french horn yang ia ingin bisa lebih lembut bermainnya, atau flute yang ingin ia minta agar dapat membuat frasa yang lebih halus dan mengalir. Tapi Seungwoo membubarkan latihan hari itu, beralasan bahwa mereka baru saja menghabiskan konser yang sukses dan berhak mendapat keringanan. Maka para pemain lalu mulai membereskan alat-alatnya, begitu pula dengan Seungwoo yang dengan cepat berberes kemudian meraih tangan Byungchan membawanya keluar.

“Chan...“ Seungwoo memulai setelah mereka beruda duduk di pojok cafe di belakang gedung latihan. Kali ini Seungwoo tidak peduli dengan privasi, ia hanya butuh bicara dengan Byungchan.

“Tunggu. Aku dulu yang ngomong.“ Byungchan memotong perkataan Seungwoo, melepas genggaman tangan yang lebih tua dari tangannya.

“Oke“

“Aku minta maaf, aku yang terlalu childish kabur dari kamu waktu aku denger tawaran itu langsung di depan mataku. Nggak mau ketemu, nggak mau dihubungin sama kamu sama sekali. Aku salah, aku minta maaf.“

Datangnya pelayan dengan dua cangkir kopi hangat menghentikan sementara kata-kata Byungchan. Keduanya mengucap terimakasih dan pelayan itu pun pergi, membiarkan Byungchan melanjutkan kalimatnya.

“Yang jelas, aku nggak marah sama kamu. Aku malah takut... Aku takut kalo kamu terima tawaran itu lalu pergi“

“Aku nggak keberatan nolak itu kalo kamu mau aku untuk nolak, chan.“

“Aku tau kamu pasti akan bilang gitu, makanya aku bingung. Aku juga nggak mau aku jadi alasan kamu untuk jalan di tempat. Kamu punya kesempatan yang besar disana, rasanya nggak adil kalo kamu nggak bisa gapai itu hanya karena aku.“

“Chan...“

“Menurutku, yang bisa kasih kamu jawaban itu cuma kamu sendiri. Aku udah bilang sama kamu apa yang ada di kepalaku. Sekarang semua tergantung kamu. Yang jelas, aku harap jawaban apapun nanti, itu semua karena kamu sendiri, bukan karena aku, atau orang lain.“

Byungchan menutup pernyataannya. Semua kata-kata yang ia rangkai semalaman, yang membuatnya hampir tidak bisa tidur sama sekali, ia tumpahkan pada Seungwoo. Dan sekarang, ia bisa lega karenanya. Seungwoo kembali menggapai tangan Byungchan yang masih ada di atas meja, menggenggamnya lalu membawanya ke bibirnya untuk dikecup dengan lembut dan perlahan.

“Bayi ini sekarang udah gede ya.“

“Seungwoo! Aku bukan bayi!“

“Oke, iya. Byungchan bukan bayi. Jadi udah nggak diem-dieman kan sekarang?“

Dalam sekejap Byungchannya sudah kembali jadi Byungchan yang menggemaskan. Lesung pipit kekasihnya terpampang jelas ketika ia mengangguk dan tersenyum.

“Makasih ya, Byungchan. Aku sayang kamu.“

**

Setelah itu, Byungchan dan Seungwoo menjalani hari-harinya kembali seperti biasa. Tapi bagi Byungchan, ia merasa harus memanfaatkan waktu untuk bersama Seungwoo lebih dari sebelumnya. Bulan-bulan menuju musim semi mendatang mungkin saja akan menjadi waktu yang tersisa untuk mereka berdua bisa bertatap muka secara langsung, menggenggam tangan dengan bebas, atau bertukar peluk dan kecup kapan saja. Terkadang, Byungchan bahkan mencoba mencari informasi pekerjaan atau beasiswa apapun yang bisa ia ambil di London _just in case._ Tapi ia sadar, semuanya tidak mungkin bisa ia dapatkan, ada nasib ribuan pekerjanya yang akan ia tinggalkan kalau ia pergi. Semua seperti jalan buntu bagi Byungchan hingga tidak terasa akhirnya musim semi datang rasanya lebih cepat dari perkiraan.

Byungchan sedang bersantai dan menonton Netflix favoritnya dalam dekapan Seungwoo saat ponsel yang lebih tua berdering dan Seungwoo mengangkatnya. Beberapa percakapan dan gumaman dalam bahasa inggris ditukar melalui telepon itu. Terakhir, Seungwoo seperti membuat janji pertemuan dengan orang yang berbincang dengannya sebelum akhirnya telepon ditutup.

“Siapa?“ tanya Byungchan sambil kembali bergumul di bawah selimut dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Seungwoo.

“Sir Alexander. Beliau udah di Seoul, barusan bikin janji makan malam bersama buat besok.” jawab Seungwoo, lengannya memeluk Byungchan lebih erat.

“Oh.. Good luck kalo gitu buat besok.. Pikirin baik-baik ya”

Byungchan menatap Seungwoo dan menepuk-nepuk pelan pinggang pria yang tengah dipeluknya itu. Ekspresinya tenang, senyumnya manis seperti biasa. Seungwoo melihat Byungchan yang kini terlihat lebih dewasa dan kuat. Ia lalu menunduk untuk mengecup kening, hidung, kedua pipi, dan terakhir bibir Byungchan dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Malam hari esoknya, Seungwoo membayar janji makan malamnya dengan conductor legendaris itu. Sebelum konser akhir taun lalu, mereka sudah tidak bertemu lebih dari 5 tahun. Banyak percakapan yang dihabiskan keduanya sepanjang makan malam. Mulai dari bertukar kabar, bagaimana kabar cucu-cucu sang conductor setelah Seungwoo lama tidak berjumpa, bagaimana perkembangan Seungwoo selama di Korea, dan bagaimana kondisi London Philharmonic yang lalu menjadi pengantar inti pertanyaan yang sudah dilontarkan akhir tahun lalu.

”So, Seungwoo.. You are fully aware of what I’m offering you last year. Have you been thinking about it?”

“Yes, Sir. I’ve been thinking about it for this last 4 months. I’m ready to give you my answer.”

Perjamuan makan malam antar guru dan murid itu lalu berakhir dengan ucapan sampai jumpa dari yang lebih senior. Seungwoo menjabat tangannya lalu mengantar sang conductor menuju mobil penjemputnya. Saat ia membuka notifikasi ponselnya, ia bisa melihat banyak pesan dari Wooseok, menandakan bahwa Byungchan bilang sedang ingin menyendiri dan ia yakin bahwa sebaiknya Seungwoo menemuinya.

“Wooseok, Byungchan dimana?”

“Banpo bridge. Sekali lagi gue bantuin kalian berdua ada bayarannya ya.”

“Hahah. Thanks.”

Seungwoo menutup telepon singkatnya dengan Wooseok dan melajukan mobilnya lebih cepat menuju daerah di pinggir sungai Han yang menjadi tempat kesukaan Byungchan. Sesampainya disana, ia bisa melihat punggung kekasihnya yang meringkuk, bahunya naik turun menandakan yang diperhatikan sedang terisak sesekali. Seungwoo ingin berlari lalu mendekap Byungchan saat itu juga, maka itu yang ia lakukan. Dekapnya Seungwoo erat, membuat Byungchan yang mengira bahwa yang lebih tua ini tidak tahu keberadaannya itu terkejut.

“Woo-“

“Kamu kenapa jadi suka hilang tiba-tiba gini sih. Aku khawatir kalo kamu kenapa-kenapa.“

“Maaf.. lain kali aku bilang sama kamu.“

Lama keduanya terdiam, larut dalam pelukan yang menghangatkan diri masing-masing ditengah udara dingin musim semi awal tahun itu. Hingga Byungchan memecah keheningan diantara keduanya dengan suara yang mencerminkan getir kecemasan.

“Kamu.. udah selesai makan malamnya?“

“Aku udah ketemu sama Sir Alexander, aku udah kasih jawaban ke beliau dan beliau terima.“

Bohong kalau Byungchan tidak takut. Bohong kalau Byungchan tidak kalut. Walaupun dia memaksa otak dan hatinya untuk ikhlas akan jawaban apapun yang akan dilontarkan Seungwoo, tetap saja air matanya tidak mau diajak berkompromi untuk tidak mengalir.

“Selamat ya... Kamu jaga diri baik-baik disana.. Aku.. akan ngunjungin kamu kalo aku bisa“ ucap Byungchan terbata-bata. Sesekali nafasnya sedikit sesak karena isaknya yang sulit ditahan. Byungchan lalu menangis dalam dekap Seungwoo.

“Chan... aku tolak tawaran itu. Aku mau tetap disini. Aku bisa berkarya disini. Aku bisa sama kamu.“

Kini giliran Seungwoo yang bicara. Pelan-pelan agar setiap katanya dapat didengar dan dipahami Byungchan. Tangannya mengelus lembut sementara jarinya menghapus jejak basah di wajah yang lebih muda.

“Kamu... serius?“

“Iya, aku tolak tawarannya. Aku nggak akan pergi, chan“

“Kenapa...? Itu kesempatan buat kamu. Jangan kamu tinggalin gitu aja gara-gara aku.“

“Kamu yang bilang, jawaban apapun itu harus karena aku sendiri, bukan karena siapapun. Aku nolak tawaran itu karena aku nggak butuh semua itu. Aku nggak butuh nama besar ataupun jadi orang terkenal di London. Karena yang aku butuhin itu kamu. Senyum kamu, itu cukup.“

Byungchan mendengar penuh kalimat Seungwoo, percaya pada setiap katanya karena tidak ada jejak ragu disana. Byungchan lalu kembali memeluk Seungwoo, kali ini lebih erat. Seungwoo bisa merasakan coatnya kini tambah basah karena air mata Byungchan.

”Udahan dong nangisnya. Kemaren udah nggak kayak bayi, sekarang balik lagi.”

Byungchan tidak bisa bersuara, karena ia yakin nanti yang keluar hanya suara parau aneh yang tidak jelas. Jadi ia hanya memukul punggung Seungwoo, membuat yang lebih tua darinya itu tertawa.

“Cium ya, chan?”

Seungwoo lalu membawa wajah Byungchan mendekat setelah mendapat izin dari yang lebih muda. Ciuman itu tidak dalam, tapi sarat akan seluruh sayangnya Seungwoo yang tumpah hanya untuk Byungchan. Seungwoo yakin dengan pilihannya. Kalau dilain kali ia dihadapkan dengan pilihan antara sesuatu yang berharga tiada tara bagi dunia atau Byungchan, maka ia akan tetap memilih Byungchan. Hal itu cukup, karena ini Byungchan, Byungchan _nya,_ dan cintanya.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it :)  
> Feel free to leave comments below


End file.
